


Meow

by kinneyb



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin convinces Brian to let him them have a cat but soon realizes Brian has his reasons for not wanting to have a pet. Deciding he can help, Justin starts a plan to make Brian fall helplessly in love with the cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally random but I've always wanted to write something about Brian and Justin eventually adopting an animal and I feel like a cat would just make more sense with the type of people they are. And me being me, I had to add just a little angst :") Anyway, this will only have 3 chapters, nothing super long but hope you enjoy and if you want follow me on tumblr @ kinneyb.tumblr.com

Justin knew one thing for certain; he had Brian Kinney wrapped around his finger. He never acknowledged that out loud at fear it might put a damper on things but he knew it. When he wanted something all he had to do was be persistent and soon enough Brian would cave and give him what he wanted. Usually, of course, such things included a bed and lube but this was something entirely innocent he wanted; something he would be getting even if it took months of begging.

"So a dog is _completely_ off limits?"

Brian barely glanced at him. "Completely," he said, marking something off on the work he had brought home with him.

Justin nodded briefly. "What about a rabbit?" He held back a laugh when Brian reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose, obviously tired of this conversation already. "Molly had one when we were younger; it was never too hard to care of and we can keep it in a - "

"No," Brian pointed his pencil at him, "doggies _or_ rabbits. Understood?"

Justin shrugged one shoulder. "Okay, no dogs or rabbits. Got it." Pausing, he stood up from the couch and strolled over to Brian. Without warning, he plopped down on Brian's desk and Brian barely pulled out the papers from underneath him before he crushed them. "How about a turtle?"

"A what?" Brian asked as he moved the papers into a drawer. After a beat, he continued. "No fucking way, Justin."

"Then can I at least get a damn fish?" Justin huffed, folding his arms. He knew he probably looked childish, specifically doing so at twenty-six but he didn't care; he knew what worked on his partner. "I mean, give me one good excuse on how a fish could be troublesome for you?"

Of course, this _was_ Brian Kinney he was talking to - a man who could talk his way out of anything.

"Fishes smell like shit, I'm not having the manor smell like shit." Brian looked pleased, leaning back in his chair. "Next."

Sighing, Justin pulled himself off the desk and slowly moved so he was sitting in Brian's lap, his arms wrapping around his neck. Brian lifted an eyebrow, obviously aware the conversation wasn't over yet but still returned the hug nevertheless, his hands immediately going underneath Justin's shirt and sweeping over his back in soft motions. A part of him hoped Justin would get caught up in the moment and get sidetracked, but he didn't. "Is there any type of pet I could recommend getting you would say yes to?"

Brian hummed. "Nope. I told you; pets are troublesome, filthy things. No thanks."

"Not true," Justin argued but he was leaning in, his lips brushing against Brian's, "we'd just have to wash them regularly."

Brian scrunched his nose up.

"Okay, _I_ could wash them regularly," Justin corrected, rolling his eyes.

Brian moved his hands out from under Justin's shirt, resting them on his hips. Without saying a word, he quickly dipped forward and captured Justin's lips. After a second, he slowly ran his tongue over Justin's bottom lip. Justin groaned, a mix of pleasure and irritation - he knew Brian was just doing this to get off the subject of pets but like hell if he was going to say no. Soon he was returning the kiss, grinding up against Brian eagerly.

Brian Kinney was a dumb man if he thought he was giving up that easy, though.

******

The next day, Justin invited Daphne out. First, they ate then afterwards Justin dragged her to an animal shelter.

"I thought," Daphne started as Justin opened the door for her, "you said Brian didn't want a dog - or a rabbit."

He followed in after her, immediately grinning as his eyes landed on a cage with an adorable pug mix. He walked up and started playing with the small dog through the cage. "He _doesn't_ want a dog or rabbit," he said after a beat, patting the dog on the head before turning back towards her. "But he never said anything about a cat."

Daphne narrowed her eyes, knowing him too well. "You didn't ask him, did you?"

Shrugging, he gave an innocent grin. "Come on, Brian is totally a cat person."

She threw her hands up. "Hey, it's your blood he'll be drinking for wine - not mine." Then she dropped her hands, grinning big. "Now let's go find you the cutest cat this place has." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the counter. After a brief talk with one of the workers, they were in the back with all of the adoptable animals.

Mostly dogs occupied the cages but every so often they would come across a cat.

Daphne, Justin realized with amusement, was being surprisingly picky.

"No," she said at the first one, though she did reach down and scratch his ears as a sorry. Then the next she also dismissed, but again the cat at least got a few minutes of love before she moved on. For a good few minutes, Justin just let her go on, finding the situation a little entertaining before finally realizing if he didn't step in he probably wasn't going home with a cat today.

Then, like magic, he saw her; the last cat on the left and his heart exploded.

Grabbing Daphne by the sleeve, he yanked and pointed. "Look! Isn't she adorable?"

Daphne paused, examined the cat carefully then grinned. "I think we've found Ms. Taylor-Kinney."

Bumping her with his shoulder, Justin returned the grin.

******

Justin said goodbye to Daphne, balancing the pet carrier under his arm as he stumbled around the manor. Finally, he decided on the perfect spot and placed her there with a small bowl of food before going over to the couch and sitting. He put on some movie and waited.

At around six, Brian returned home. Justin wet his lips, staring hard at the television. No backing down now.

When Brian entered the room, he immediately - as per usual - went for his desk to set his briefcase down.

After a beat, Justin heard the inevitable: "What the fuck is a cat doing on my desk?"

He continued staring at the television, palms sweaty. He suddenly wasn't so sure Brian was as wrapped around his finger as everyone thought - at least not when concerning living creatures. Brian crossed the room and stood in front of him, blocking the television.

"Justin?"

Slowly, he glanced up. "Yes?"

"Did you hear me?"

Justin chewed on his lip. "Yes."

Leaning down, Brian stared at him, lips tight. "Then answer my question; who's fucking cat is that?"

Justin shrugged slightly. "Mine, yours..." After a second, he added: "ours."

He wasn't sure what he saw on Brian's face; anger, annoyance, some mix of the two. Standing up straight again, Brian walked over and Justin watched as he picked the carrier up. He then continued watching as Brian examined the cat just like Daphne had.

Finally, he walked back over and plopped the carrier on the couch with Justin.

"Couldn't you have at least picked a cuter cat? This thing is ugly as shit."

Justin pouted, mostly for show because he knew that one sentence meant Brian had caved for him once more and the cat was staying. God, he really should write a manual on how to handle Brian Kinney: The Asshole. It would probably sell a lot of copies, at least. Picking the carrier up, he undid the latch and pulled the small cat out, cradling him in his arms.

The cat was relatively small and covered in brown and white spots with big glistening golden eyes. Really, she was adorable. After a minute, Brian sat down next to him and before Justin could stop him the cat was in Brian's lap, curling up into a tiny ball of fur. Justin held back from laughing.

"I think she likes you."

Brian closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the top of the couch. "I hate you."

Justin blinked: "the cat or me?"

After a beat, Brian opened his eyes. "Both?"

Leaning over, Justin rested his head on Brian's shoulder and stared down at the cat as she stretched and -

dug her long, _untrimmed_ claws into the expensive material of Brian's suit jacket.

Now Justin couldn't help laughing as Brian quickly snatched the cat up, staring at her with evil eyes.

"Okay, the cat - I hate the cat."

Justin nudged his cheek with his nose. "Hey, just be happy I'm giving you the choice of naming her."

Brian huffed. "And why the fuck would I want to do that?"

"Hmmm," Justin reached out and scratched her ear, "because when you're screaming "I hate you, blank" twenty times a day at least it'll be a name you don't despise." He turned his head and grinned up at his partner. "Aren't I generous?"

Brian fake-laughed.

******

The following day, Michael visited and quickly noticed the small cat jumping around the living room.

"There's no fucking way Brian let you get a cat," he breathed out, "not even you could change his mind on that."

Proud, Justin walked over and scooped the cat up in his arms, bringing him over to Michael. "But he did," he replied after a beat, grinning. "Listen, Michael," he planted a hand on the man's shoulder, "you just have to know how to work him and Brian is actually quite simple."

"I'm quite _what_?"

Pulling back, Justin turned just as Brian entered the room, squeezing the cat softly. "Nothing. Are you leaving?"

Brian walked over and placed a hand on the back of Justin's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. When they separated, he nodded at Michael in greeting before focusing on Justin again. "Yup, I'm going to be working late, so make sure you lock the doors." When Michael snickered, Brian glared at him. " _Anyway_ , I'll see you boys later. Don't get in too much trouble."

When he disappeared out the door, Justin readjusted the feline in his arms. "See? Simple."

"Mhm," Michael nodded, looking umimpressed, "so what'd you name him?"

Justin glanced down at the cat. "It's a her... though admittedly you wouldn't know that by the name. Brian picked it."

Suddenly Michael was even more amused. "Really? He named the cat? God, is the poor thing named after Poppers?"

"No," Justin chewed on the inside of his cheek, "I would've preferred that actually."

Michael lifted an eyebrow. "So what did he name her?"

Sighing, Justin lifted the cat up and pecked her nose. "James Dean. JD for short."

Michael barely caught himself on the table he was laughing so hard, literally wheezing.

"Hey!" He pulled JD close against his chest. "You're giving her a complex."

After a beat, Michael had seemed to calm down. "Dude, that poor cat is gonna have a shit ton of complexes living with Brian."

Justin shrugged. "Nothing she can't deal with; I picked her out for a reason, you know, I can tell she's a strong little thing."

"Uh-huh," Michael leaned back against the table. "I mean, I'm just amazed he let you keep her. He hates pets."

Just then a light-bulb went off; this was Michael, he obviously knew quite a lot about Brian and even more importantly about his childhood. Justin plopped the cat down on the floor, running his hand down her back once before standing back up straight. "Do you know why?"

Michael went white. "Oh, no, there's no - "

"Come on," Justin groaned, five seconds from stomping his foot like a child. "Did something happen?"

Michael looked back at the door like he was expecting Brian to come barging back in if he opened his mouth. After a minute or two, he looked at Justin again. "Promise you won't tell him I told you?" Justin nodded eagerly, shifting from foot to foot. Finally he would have some answers. Sighing, Michael shrugged. "When we were like, fifteen he found a cat at the park. It was a little bruised up and I think he kinda, I don't know, bonded with it."

Justin listened intently.

"We visited the cat at the park all the time for like 3 months then Brian said fuck it and decided he was going to take the cat home but his dad..." Michael ran a hand down his face. "God, his dad flipped the fuck out. I mean, it was only a cat but his dad acted like he did the worst thing imaginable and Brian came over to my house that night and he was... pretty bad. Ma almost thought he'd need to go the hospital but he insisted he didn't want to go."

"Then," Michael hesitated, "I did the dumb thing and asked about the cat. He froze, looked like I had just slapped him and started crying. Just like that! Sure, I'd seen him cry once or twice but never anything like that. He told me his dad had tossed the cat out - not the least bit gentle, you can imagine - and the cat stayed there, waiting like he was expecting Brian to come back out and get him but his dad kept throwing shit at him, spraying him with cold water then he finally ran off."

Michael paused, rubbing his neck. "After that, he despised even the concept of pets but I knew he was just..."

"He's fucking traumatized," Justin finished. "My hatred for his parents grow stronger each day."

Michael nodded. "Anyway, just don't tell him I told you, okay? I gotta get back to the store."

Justin watched him leave, waiting until he was out the door before plopping on the ground. JD immediately stalked over, rubbing her head against his thigh. Burying his hand in her soft fur, Justin pursed his lips: "Okay, JD, time for plan 'make Brian fall helplessly in love with you and forget any bad memories he has linked with cats'. You ready?"

JD meowed happily.


	2. Strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this and spoiler alert: Gus makes an appearance!

First step on his plan of making Brian fall in love with JD: buy a nice collar.

Justin wasn't really sure that would help much but Brian always seemed to be in a better mood when surrounded by designer brands, so why should this be any different? He stopped by a store and bought JD the most expensive collar he could find; a little over fifty dollars. When he arrived back home, he put the collar on JD before going to his studio to work on his newest project.

About two hours later, he heard the main door opening. Jumping up, Justin raced out of his studio and -

abruptly paused in the kitchen, which was an undeniable mess and in the middle of it all sat JD meowing.

Before he could even consider cleaning up the mess, he saw Brian entering the kitchen: "Justin, I don't want to question your purchases but Cynthia told me you spent - " the second he turned his eyes downward and saw the mess, he paused. "What the fuck happened here?"

JD had obviously had a lot of fun with the container of sugar they kept on the table and the bottle of whiskey; both now on the floor. Justin stared blankly at the mess, thinking up any good excuse for it. Then after a beat, he looked up and smiled sheepishly. "She was helping me cook?"

"Uh-huh," Brian lifted an eyebrow as he stepped over the mess. JD scrambled away, thankfully unhurt by the broken glass as she happily entered the next room bouncing. Justin expected some big rant or at least for Brian to get angry at him; after-all he kind of deserved it. He was the one who got the cat and yet hadn't even considered putting certain things out of her reach. But instead he felt arms wrapping around him from the side, Brian nuzzling his face against his neck. "We should clean this up."

Justin blinked: "Us? You don't clean up anything, that's why you hired a housekeeper."

Brian pulled back, glancing at the mess. "Yeah but this is glass. JD could - " but as soon as he started to say it, he stopped.

Grinning, Justin nudged him with his elbow. "You're worried about JD getting hurt," he teased, "admit it."

Brian pulled away completely. "Push it and I won't help you clean up."

Deciding that was progress enough for now, Justin sealed his lips.

After the mess was cleaned up, they sat on the couch and watched television while waiting for take-out.

The show played on for a bit before JD decided she was lonely and joined them, settling once again in Brian's lap, which Justin was realizing was her favorite spot and no matter how unhappy Brian acted about it he never pushed her away. But then he noticed her collar.

"What's that?" he asked, hooking a finger under the collar and examining it. After a beat, Brian made the connection and looked at Justin. "Shit, don't tell me this is what you spent fifty fucking dollars on. You should've just picked something cheap up."

Justin shrugged, smiling slyly: "But then you two couldn't bond over being label whores."

Sure, Brian glared at him but he also noticed how his lips twitched up at the sides in an almost-smile.

Step one: success.

******

The next step? Slowly overwrite the rules Brian had set up for the cat. The most important one being that JD wasn't allowed on the bed under any circumstances.

Justin waited until they were in bed and Brian was dozing off (after a couple hours of amazing sex, of course) before attempting his plan. Leaning up on his elbows, he spotted JD asleep on the blanket Brian had (oh so sweetly) thrown on the ground for her in the corner of the bedroom. Glancing at Brian one last time to make sure he was out, Justin started waving JD over.

Nothing.

Then he whistled and just like that JD jumped up, meowing. Justin shushed her but continued gesturing.

A few minutes later, JD was cuddled up between Brian and Justin. Content, Justin rubbed her back approvingly before settling down for bed.

******

Justin woke up only a few minutes before the alarm and grinned at the image before him; Brian with one arm draped over JD and JD purring happily.

Sitting up, he waited for the alarm to go off and when it did Brian opened his eyes and groaned: "There's no way it's  - " Then Justin watched him move slightly, glancing down at the warm, small, fluffy body pressed up against him. "What the fuck is she doing on the bed?"

Flashing an innocent smile, Justin reached out and patted his arm. "You don't remember? You called her up here last night."

Brian immediately narrowed his eyes but then, obviously not wanting to admit his memory might be failing him, nodded slowly: "Right."

"Guess you just craved her warmth," Justin added, shrugging slightly. "Can't blame you - she does make a good cuddle buddy."

Brian gently ruffled the cat, waking her from her slumber and picked her up, moving her towards the end of the bed. She seemed okay with the change and settled down at Brian's feet. Once she was taken care of, Brian reached up and pulled Justin down so he was resting next to him again. "Maybe," Brian breathed, slowly kissing down Justin's neck, "but you make a  _much_ better one." Snickering, Justin buried his face in Brian's chest. 

Step two: success.

******

Step three was the most important: make Brian associate cats with good memories - fun memories. This also proved to be the most difficult, though.

"Come on," Justin was sitting on the floor with JD, a huge box in front of him with dozens of new toys he had recently purchased for the small cat. "Come play with us." He reached inside the box and pulled out a mouse on a string, snickering as JD immediately went for it, nearly tripping over the box in the process. "I got her a ton of new fun toys."

Brian was at his desk - shit, when wasn't he? "Unless the toys are designated to go up asses, in particular  _your ass_ , I'm not interested."

Pouting, Justin let JD have the mouse. Standing up, he walked over and stood by Brian's desk.

He didn't even look up: "Are you planning on squishing my work with your ass again orrr?"

Still pouting, Justin leaned down with his elbows resting on the edge of the desk. "Come play with us." After a beat he added, "please?"

"You really think I want to get," Brian pointed at JD who was scrambling across the floor, "on the floor and play with toys in the shape of goddamn  _mouses_?"

Shrugging, Justin leaned over more, now able to reach Brian properly as he began peppering his face with kisses. "Just try it?" He paused, his lips pressed up against Brian's jaw. After a minute, he continued with his voice lowered a bit, "I promise I'll reward you for your efforts later."

Sighing, Brian raked his fingers through his hair and stood up. "Five minutes," his voice was stern. "You get five minutes. Got it?"

Grinning happily, Justin grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over. They both sat and Justin wasn't too surprised when JD ran over to Brian first, pawing playfully at his bare foot.

Brian lifted an eyebrow and moved his foot a bit but JD merely followed, swatting a little harder now. After a beat, he grumbled: "This little fucker has some claws on her."

"But her adorableness makes up for it, right?"

Rolling his eyes, Brian reached inside the box and pulled out a random toy, danging the toy in front of JD to distract her from his feet. It worked and soon she was jumping, desperately trying to get the toy. 

Justin never thought he would see the day but then it happened; Brian's lips quirked up at the sides, forming an almost _real_ smile as he moved the toy above his lap and JD followed, jumping in his lap.

Then reality got even more unbelievable; Brian _laughed_.

The laugh lasted a full two seconds before Justin was sure Brian remembered he was being watched and he abruptly stopped, clearing his throat. 

But still it had happened and there was no denying that.

Scooting closer, he watched as Brian finally gave up and let JD get the toy from him. She looked excited as she rolled back and forth in Brian's lap, throwing the toy up in the air then catching it. Leaning against Brian, Justin sighed happily.

"It's been five minutes," he said after a beat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Brian frown: "Five more."

Justin bit his lip. He sure as hell wasn't arguing. 

******

Later that night, Justin joined Brian in the bedroom, genuinely surprised when he saw JD asleep at Brian's feet. His plan really _had_ worked.

Keeping his excitement contained, he crawled in under the covers and snuggled up against Brian's chest. A beat later, he felt Brian's hand on his back, rubbing the smooth skin there: "I... had fun today."

Glancing up, he pressed a kiss on Brian's jaw. "Really?" He cringed, knowing he might be pushing it. For Brian, saying it once was difficult enough and Justin knew that. Twice? Yeah right. "I mean, I'm glad. I did too."

Brian nodded slightly, pulling him closer. 

Closing his eyes, Justin got comfortable.

The last step of his plan was scheduled for two days from now, and surely after that Brian would be helplessly in love with JD. He felt JD moving at his feet and smiled. _If_ he wasn't already, that is.


	3. Gus Approved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I know it isn't very long at all but I didn't feel a need to write more than what came naturally.

When Brian arrived with Gus, Justin concealed his excitement. JD was in the living room in her carrier asleep when he arrived, excited as ever that he would be spending a few days with his father (and as an extension Jus; which was a nickname they all tried to get him away from when he was still young considering there was almost no difference between Gus and Jus but alas it had stuck).

Gus immediately started complaining about being hungry, which after a long trip from Toronto was believable. Smiling, Justin skillfully told him he could go wait in the living room while he made lunch. When he bounded off towards the living room, Justin felt - more than saw - Brian come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist.

It was so adorably domestic; Brian hugging him, his chin resting on his shoulder as he watched Justin prepare food.

Justin, of course, never said that (no reason to get Brian all huffy) but there was no harm in thinking it.

Then, just like that, they heard Gus screaming from the other room. It wasn't a scared scream but more like one of pure excitement.

Brian slowly at Justin, like he was expecting an answer. When Justin grinned, he had his answer. Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose: "JD."

As if on cue, Gus came running back into the kitchen with JD in his arms. Justin was secretly a little relieved JD seemed okay with the development because truthfully he hadn't had a clue if the little cat could handle the wrath of a hyper ten-year-old without getting annoyed or frustrated and scratching the shit out of him.

Holding her up, Gus tried best he could to shove JD in the face of his father but with the height difference he more accurately shoved JD against Brian's stomach. "Look!" he exclaimed excitedly, and JD meowed - still not annoyed yet but Justin could tell she was getting there. Ignoring the food for now, he walked over and gently took JD away from Gus, holding her more carefully. After a beat, Gus continued: "you didn't tell me you had a cat!"

Brian side-eyed Justin briefly before looking back at Gus and smiling his signature tongue-in-cheek smirk. "You can thank Jus for that."

A little surprised, Justin smiled big when Gus hugged him. "Moms won't let me get any pets," he grumbled, tugging Justin down by his shirt so he could grab JD again. Justin let her go with quiet promises of being treated a lot later if she was good. Of course, he knew she was an animal and couldn't really know what he was saying but nevertheless he was pretty sure she got the hint because she happily let Gus hold her. "Which is so unfair," Gus went on, pouting, "I mean, I'm old enough for a pet!" Then he turned his eyes on Brian. "Right, daddy?" he dragged out _daddy_ before giving a wicked grin, knowing exactly how to work his dad.

Justin snickered from the sidelines, earning a pointed look from Brian. 

"I'm not falling for your game,"  Brian continued after a beat, patting Gus on the head. "Now let's help Justin finish lunch, hm?"

Being a child, Gus only pouted for a second or two before he forgot all about why he was upset and jumped over to help Justin, excited again. 

******

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Brian was sitting next to Justin on the couch. Gus had been offered a place on the couch too, but quickly decided he would rather sit directly in front of the television. Brian knew that probably wasn't good for his eyesight but considering he was also sure Lindsay and Melanie would never let him do it, once or twice couldn't hurt.

Justin shrugged, leaning down and stealing a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the ground: "I have no idea what you mean."

Brian nudged him slightly with his foot. "You knew Gus would fall in love with JD, in result making it even more unlikely I could ever get rid of her."

"Please," Justin glanced at Brian, one eyebrow lifted. "That never would've happened to begin with - you love the little twerp."

As if she knew they were talking about her, JD wiggled away from Gus and jumped up on the couch. As usual, she went for Brian's lap and happily settled there. Groaning, Brian readjusted his legs. "I should've just let you get a damn fish." But then he paused, and Justin wasn't oblivious in the way he gazed at the cat fondly. Just as soon as the look had crossed his face, it disappeared and he gently thumped her, grumbling: "I guess as long as she's not causing any trouble."

Looking back towards the television, Justin grinned.

******

Later that night, Brian was tucking Gus in when Gus realized something terrible: "I don't have Blue!"

Brian froze over him. "Blue?" 

Gus wiggled under the blanket angrily, kicking his feet. "Blue," he repeated, "Blue!"

Hearing the commotion, Justin hurried in. He watched Gus scream and, just as confused as Brian, tried to reason what Gus was asking for.

Then suddenly he understood. Smiling softly, he sat on the edge of the bed and patted Gus on the head. "Is Blue your stuffed animal?"

Gus blinked. "Blue is my kitty. I named him Blue because of his blue eyes," he huffed proudly.

Knowing well he didn't have a cat, Brian realized Justin was probably right. "Sonny-boy, Blue is all the way back in Canada."

Gus leaned up, crossing his arms firmly. "I can't sleep without Blue."

"Well - " Just then, JD slipped inside the room through the crack in the door. Immediately Justin grinned. Perfect. Leaning down, he scooped her up and placed her next to Gus: "What about you sleep with JD tonight in place of Blue?" Gus still looked unsure. Continuing, Justin told a lie only a child could believe. "JD is Blue's distant sister," he spoke like he really meant it. "Blue won't mind."

Gus pursed his lips, stared at Justin for a good two or three minutes before finally wrapping his arms around JD. Without saying a word, he settled back in bed and kept JD in his arms. JD easily settled in with him, using his little chubby arm as a pillow. Brian sighed, obviously relieved. Running his fingers through Gus's hair, he whispered goodnight and slipped out with Justin.

"So," Brian said once he had closed the door behind him. Glancing at Justin, he gave an amused smile. "JD is pretty handy, huh?"

Laughing, Justin nudged him with his shoulder. "Don't talk about her like she's a toy, Brian. But you're right..." He smiled big. "She is helpful."

Brian nodded, already slipping an arm around Justin's waist and pulling him towards the bedroom. "You know what?"

Justin hummed: "What?"

"She isn't all that bad," Brian said after a beat, squeezing Justin closer to him. "Kinda grows on you... like a certain person I know."

Justin grinned. "Does that mean you love her?"

Brian side-eyed him. "Not exactly, but I wouldn't mind if we kept her around... for now."

"Okay, sure," Justin replied, grin widening. 

Plan: Make Brian fall in love with JD was a definite success - even if Brian wouldn't admit it just yet.


End file.
